thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
The Plebeian Familiar Spirit
" " (平民の使い魔, Heimin no Tsukaima) is episode 2 of the anime series, The Familiar of Zero. Summary When Saito was still on Earth, he was walking down the street one day when he came upon a round green object in the middle of the road. He put his finger in it, and it had sucked him in, transporting him to Halkeginia. That started everything and that’s why he now finds himself chained up like a dog in Louise’s room. She doesn’t care that he says he’s from a different world; he can’t go back because contracts are absolute. She throws her clothes and panties at him, expecting him to do the cleaning, the laundry, and other odds jobs because he’s her familiar. Saito can’t protest because Louise quickly falls asleep, leaving Saito to sleep on the straw mat on the floor. The next morning, they go to the dining hall to have breakfast. Saito becomes wide-eyed at all the good food, but Louise tells him that it’s all for the nobles and not the commoners like him. Instead, he gets a single piece of rubbery bread and has to eat it while sitting on the floor. Once breakfast is over, they encounter Kirche and makes fun of her again; Louise gets pissed off and angrily orders Saito to bring her some tea. He encounters Siesta, an Academy maid and explains to him that nobles are the ones who can use magic; everyone else is a commoner. As they chat, Guiche interrupts them from nearby by calling for the pie. Remembering how Guiche was the one who threw him up in the air when he tried to escape, Saito decides to bring him the piece that fell on the ground. Guiche is working his charm on Montmorency, even though she’s wary because she heard rumor that he was going out with a first-year. Guiche denies it, and proceeds to use the same line that he used on the girl from the previous night about not going against his feelings for her. But Guiche never gets to finish the sentence because Saito does it for him (Saito had overheard Guiche the previous night). Saito goes on to imply that Guiche is two-timing, making Montmorency very suspicious. To make things worse, Saito points Katie, the girl Guiche was with last night, towards him and Montmorency. Confronted by both girls and accused of two-timing by Saito, Guiche earns himself a slap on the face and becomes the laughingstock of the other students. Guiche turns his anger on Saito and challenges him to a duel. Louise finally comes back and wants Saito to apologize, but he refuses. Saito doesn’t care that Louise thinks he can’t win against a noble and goes to the duel anyway. During all this, Louise’s instructor Colbert brings his research to Osmond. The headmaster recognizes that these are the legendary runes, but makes Colbert promise not to disclose this to anyone. Meanwhile, Guiche opens the fight by summoning a metal valkyrie soldier to fight for him. The valkyrie immediately punches Saito in the gut and knocks him down. Despite Louise’s concern for and appeals to Saito, he keeps getting back up and getting knocked down again. When Guiche decides to give Saito a sword, Saito takes it over Louise’s protests. As Saito picks up the sword, the rune on his hand starts to glow. Magically, his wounds heal and he’s able to easily slice through the valkyrie. Guiche brings forth six more, but Saito cuts through them all and heads straight for Guiche. With Saito right in front of him, Guiche falls backwards in defeat. However, as soon as Saito lets go of the sword, he falls asleep. He wakes up three days later in Louise’s bed. Siesta is bringing him food and tells him that Louise, who is now asleep at her desk, has been looking after him the entire time without sleeping. Characters in Order of Appearance *Saito Hiraga *Louise de la Vallière *Kirche von Zerbst *Montmorency de Montmorency *Siesta *Guiche de Gramont *Katie *Malicorne de Grandple *Osmond *Jean Colbert *Longuevuille *Charlotte de Gallia Navigation Category:Episodes